Sniper: Path of Vengeance/Transkrypt
Witam w kolejnym odcinku programu Najgorsze Gry Wszechczasów. Dzisiaj weźmiemy pod lupę kolejnego żałosnego fps-a. Tym razem przeniesiemy się do świata snajperów, mafii, i beznadziejnych animacji. Przygotujcie swoje torby na wymioty, gdyż to co za chwile zobaczycie będzie naprawdę gówniane. Zapraszam do oglądania! Jak już na początku wspomniałem, gra Sniper: Path of Vengeance jest fps-em zawierającym elementy RPG-owe. Stworzony został we Wrześniu 2002 roku przez Mirage Interactive, czyli twórców chociażby gównianych platformówek z serii Kajko i Kokosz czy Mortyra drugiego. Ale zanim przekonacie się, dlaczego ta gra ssie, czas na oceny z portali internetowych. Gery.pl: 4 na 10. Metacritic: 31 na 100. Gamespot: 2.4 na 10. Średnia graczy na Gry-online: 7 i 4 dziesiąte na 10! Zacznijmy od menu. Mamy metalowy, niepasujący absolutnie do rozgrywki styl, pętlę dziwacznej muzyki i standardową czcionka. Opcje zostały podzielone na ustawienia myszki, sterowanie, obraz i dźwięk. Oczywiście, jak na porządną kaszankę przystało nie możemy zmienić rozdzielczości czy jakości danych efektów. Poza tym, w dźwięku zamiast pasków ustawiających głośność danej rzeczy, dostaliśmy po prostu możliwość wyłączenia bądź włączenia głosów. Już od samego meni, snajper zapowiada się naprawdę świetnie. Fabuła jest dziurawa niczym ser szwajcarski, ale pokrótce postaram się wam ją streścić. Grę rozpoczynamy dostając zlecenie od pewnego gościa, po wykonaniu zadania zostajemy złapani i wtrąceni do więzienia. Potem jakimś cudem uciekamy z lochu i, fabuła się urywa. Tak jest, nic tutaj nie jest wyjaśnione, nie znamy celu naszych wyczynów, ani naszego protagonisty. Już bardziej złożoną fabułę ma nie jedna brazylijska opera mydlana. Wspomniałem, że gra zawiera elementy RPG. Gdy wyślemy w niebiosa daną liczbę przeciwników, dostajemy punkty, które przeznaczyć na umiejętność operowania danych broni, czy zdrowie bądź pasek energii. Problem jest jednak w tym, że nie ważne jaką ilość punktów będzie miała dana zdolność to i tak zmian w używaniu arsenału nie znajdziemy. Shotgun i inne pukawki będą ciągle zadawać takie same obrażenia, bez względu na ilość dodanych punktów. Oprócz tego zamiast tradycyjnych apteczek lub regeneracji zdrowia, nasz bohater może zabierać ze sobą napotkane pożywienia, apteczki, czy alkohole, które oprócz dodawania energii powodują efekt „ pływania. Problem jednak w tym, że zostajemy wręcz zasypywani pożywiem, jakby akcja działa się tuż przy supermarkecie. Skoro gra została stworzona w 2002 roku, to level design powinien być naprawdę dobry, przemyślany i nie nużący gracza. Ale zgadnijcie co? Tak kurwa nie jest. Plansze są małe i gdzieniegdzie obsiane korytarzami. Może nie musiałbym się do tego przyczepiać, ale fakt, że po dojściu do końca mapki musi się zawrócić wkurwia mnie niesamowicie. Zresztą i tak nie będziemy martwić się o sztucznie wydłużony czas, gdyż same poziomy przechodzi się naprawdę szybko. Teraz zajmę się czym i do czego strzelamy. Mamy więc do dyspozycji 9 giwer. Pałkę policyjną, pistolet Glock & wesson model 625, strzelbę Mossberg, karabin FNP 90, karabin Sig 551 p, Ingramy, karabin HK G8, snajperkę M 14 oraz granaty. Nie dość, że bronie tak sobie przypominają wyglądem te z rzeczywistości, to jeszcze twórcy w ogóle nie zadbali o realizm. Można snajpera oddalonego od nas kilkanaście metrów zdjąć zarówno za pomocą snajperki, jak i strzelby. Twórcy nad przeciwnikami także się nie postarali. Nie dość, że walczymy z armią klonów, to jeszcze są nieludzko głupi. Nie myślcie, że wrogowie będą strefować, unikać kul, czy w ogóle reagować na wasze pociski. Wręcz przeciwnie, poza krokiem wykonanym w naszą stronę, przeciwnicy zamarzają w miejscu. Jednak najgorsza jest ich celność. Nie dość, że nie mogą sobie poradzić nawet z najbardziej wymyślną spluwą, to jeszcze jakimś cudem trud sprawia im zadanie nam większego obrażenia, gdy stoimy na przeciwko niego. Równie dobrze adwersarze mogli być zamienieni w tarcze strzeleckie. Gra działa na silniku Littech Jupiter, znanym chociażby z No One Lifes Forever czy z Aliens vs predator 2. Jak na czasy, w których gra wyszła, gra przedstawia się nienajgorzej. Tekstury wyglądają nawet dobrze, modele broni są ładne, ale co z tego, jeśli wszystko rujnuje tragiczna animacja. Sposób w jakim poruszają się postacie, przypomina mi teatrzyk marionetek. Najbardziej żenujące jest jednak umieranie. Po zadanej kuli postać w zwolnionym tempie rozkłada ręce, jakby szykował się do zrobienia orła na śniegu. Od strony dźwiękowej gra równiej nie zachwyca. Zależnie od lokacji, albo nie denerwuje gracza, albo tak jest do dupy, że aż chce się oderwać uszy. Odgłosy wystrzałów to jeden modyfikowany sampyl, a odgłosy postaci niczym się nie wyróżniają. Stabilność programu jest naprawdę mizerna. Przenikalność obiektów, w tym drzwi, możliwość wyskakiwania z mapy w otwartych terenach czy zamknięcie produkcji po zminimalizowaniu to już chleb powszedni. Jednak wszystko przebija Bug z lataniem. Tak jest, z lataniem. Wystarczy, że podczas skoku będziemy odpowiednio szybko naciskać klawisz odpowiadający za kucanie i, włala, postać porusza się po powietrzu za pomocą podskoków. I te wszystkie problemy nie zostały poprawione w wersji 2.33. Owacje na stojąco. Podsumowując, gra Sniper: Path of Vengeance to gra kipiąca niewykorzystaniem potencjału. Brak fabuły, kiepskie misje, nędzne elementy RPG i nuda dobiły tą grę na dobre. Jednak najbardziej żenującym faktem jest to, że snajpera można ukończyć w niecałe 3 godziny. Dla graczy z tamtych czasów taka długość była równoważna z kradzieżą. Wolałbym, żeby ktoś oblał mnie wiadrem pomyji niż żebym po raz kolejny grał w tego gniota. I tym optymistycznym akcentem przechodzimy o ocen.Category:Transkrypty NGW (2012) Category:Transkrypty NGW (FPS) Category:Transkrypty NGW (Seria 5)